


The Marvelous Christmas Toy

by rebelmeg



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pepperony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a daddy, christmas in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Pepper have a son, Alex, and he has a very special present from his daddy on Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marvelous Christmas Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I based this on the song "The Marvelous Christmas Toy". I was listening to it a few years ago, and the idea of Tony having/making such a thing just had to be written. Tony and Pepper are my #1 OTP, obviously, and I think it would so sad if Tony never had a kid, because I think he would be so good at it, a lot of the time on accident. So have a little bit of Christmas in July!

Pepper’s face broke into a soft smile as she watched their two-year-old son, Alex, crawl on his hands and knees after the little robot, squealing loudly.

“Oh, Tony. He loves it. What is it?”

Tony’s face was likewise reflecting a gentle smile, and there was something in his eyes that was a little bit far-off as they followed the blinking, beeping machine. “You know what, I don’t even know.” He swallowed, as if the words he was trying to get out were difficult to say, but he managed them after a moment. “When I was little, my dad gave me something like that for Christmas once. Just this funny little mechanical contraption that made no sense and had no purpose, but I loved it. I loved turning it on and chasing it around the house.”

He cleared his throat, and Pepper caught a small twitch of his lips, going into a frown. She subtly scooted closer under the guise of shifting a stray piece of wrapping paper off the couch, sliding her arm casually around his back.

He noticed, of course, but he leaned into her, and there was only a faint tremor in his voice as he spoke. “It was the only present I ever truly got from my dad. I mean, I always got something, for holidays and birthdays, but I knew he hadn’t picked them out. They were just things my mother, or even the staff had added his name to. But that toy, I knew he had made that for me. And even if it was some kind of experiment he’d been trying to do that had gone wrong and he just added noises and lights to a heap of garbage, he still made it and gave it to me. It was my favorite possession.”

Pepper wanted to cry. Tony didn’t talk about his father, hardly ever. She could probably count the times on one hand that he had ever mentioned his parents at all when he wasn’t in public and Howard Stark was a part of the Stark Industries image. When it was just Tony, no Iron Man or Stark Industries or paparazzi around… he never talked about his family. Because their relationships had either been bad ones, or the loss of them still hurt too keenly.

But at least one good memory of his dad had come through.

“So I just wanted Alex to have that. I wanted him to have something… from me. That I made for him.”

Pepper wrapped both arms around her husband and sighed shakily as he hugged her back. He was the most arrogant, egotistical, self-absorbed jerk in the entire world when the cameras were on him. But in moments like these, moments between them, he was nothing short of perfect.

“He loves it, Tony.” She whispered, kissing his cheek and turning her face to watch their son. He had caught up to the toy, that was sitting there on the floor whirring quietly, but just as Alex reached out his chubby toddler hand to grab at it, the robot made a funny zipping noise and rolled away, chirping and flashing its lights in a way that strongly reminded Pepper of Dummy.

Alex momentarily gave up the pursuit, and stood up to run towards his parents on the couch, sitting close together, Pepper’s head resting on Tony’s shoulder. Grinning widely at the two of them in a way that was so reminiscent of Tony that it always made Pepper smile, he raised his arms to be picked up, and squealed with laughter as Tony tickled his tummy and turned him upside down.

Across the room, the little toy, the marvelous little Christmas toy, bumped into the wall and beeped indignantly, turning around, and Pepper smiled. She was never going to let Alex forget how special that toy was.


End file.
